Recent years have witnessed widespread use of a display device which includes an input device constituted by a combination of a display driving device which displays an image and an input detection device which detects a user's contact (or approach) operation with respect to the display driving device. In general, a display device of this type is manufactured in such a manner that a touch panel included in an input detection device and a display panel included in a display driving device are separately manufactured, and then assembled by placing the touch panel onto the display panel.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a display driving circuit which drives a display panel supplies timing information to a touch screen controller (input detection device), so that synchronization of the touch screen controller and the display is achieved.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses such a technique that, in a period in which display scanning driving, in which a plurality of drive electrodes are scanned and driven, is carried out so as to display a predetermined number of display screens (i.e., display a display screen a predetermined number of times), detection scanning driving, in which a whole or a part of the plurality of drive electrodes are continuously scanned and driven, is carried out with respect to a greater number of display screens than the predetermined number of display screens.